fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ith
Name? Is the village's official name is Ith or was it Iss? 05:39, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :It has no official NOA name. "Iss" is an alternate translation.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 05:55, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I didn't mean NOA name (I was talking about official name from the Japanese version) and I think I did see in the openning from Chapter 2 in the map that it looked like "Iss" (that the two words kinda too small to see) but I wasn't too sure if this might be right or not? 06:35, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :Obviously, you have a fan-translated ROM of FE5. In English, not Japanese.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 06:45, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :I don't believe anyone was referring to the refuted "NOA" release, considering how we are well aware of the fact that the game in question was never localised. Please refrain from making such assumptions in the future. Aivass, if you would care to take a look at the 0:11 mark of this video: Fire Emblem:Thracia 776 Chapter 2 (by Naglfar94), you will observe that the location marked above Fiana appears to be Iss. --Engweimin (talk) 06:43, January 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Because of the way you chose to word and indent your message, I'm not quite sure who you are replying to, or who you are telling to refrain from doing something (not sure even what that something is). Regardless, I do know that whatever the name ends up being, going through the effort of making the article that has been wanted for ages is the important thing. I hope that if it is moved, all of the links and non-linked iterations on pages are fixed, and the talk page is moved. I couldn't even begin to recall the number of occasions where things were moved around or marked for deletion en masse without stuff being done correctly before or afterwards. Otherarrow said as much to me recently, and I'm easily inclined to agree. In short, if one is so zealous about moving pages, one should be equally familiar with how to clean up afterwards. I was surprised to learn how infequently the "What links here" toolbox link was recalled. No hard feelings though. Whatever name y'all seem to like is usually what we end up going with, anyway. My only objective was to make the page. Now that it's done, feel free to do with it as you both please =). As long as Otherarrow approves of it.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 07:14, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh dear, looks like I made a mistake with my previous comment; I intended for it to be directed to King Marth, as I thought that he was the one who first raised the idea of an "official NOA name" for the village in question. Apologies for having made a mountain out of a molehill. :( --Engweimin (talk) 07:47, January 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::I should apologize, totally my bad. Most of my previous comment wasn't even directed at you, oddly enough. I got edit-conflicted, so one of my replies was put in an odd place. It happens.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 07:53, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Regarding the Move Request I looked into the matter in depth, and by moving it, which I don't feel is even necessary anymore, it doesn't quite work. By that reasoning, Melgen would be Melgln, Peruluke would be Perulula, Kelves would be Kelbeth, Manster would be Menster (...) and Danzich would be whatever that's supposed to mean. Ith is fine for now, I think. I don't see the above happening, so I don't see this happening either. I mean, I even mentioned the alternate translation on the page AND made a redirect, so...--Aivass Remurias (talk) 08:33, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Also, map images aren't 100% reliable if they haven't even been localized. Look at Erebus/Elibe (which was later localized) and Kafuchi Island/Kafti.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 08:37, January 6, 2013 (UTC)